My Uke
by Zhii
Summary: /LAST CHAPTER/ 12 tahun berlalu, Kim Jaejoong dihadapkan pada Jung Yunho yang jauh dari bayangan masa lalunya. YUNJAE/ YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Uke**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chapter 1**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, gaje**

FF ini sengaja saya remake buat YunJae Shipper yang kemaren galau gegara FF yang waktu itu. Happy reading^^

* * *

.

.

Sakura telah berubah warna, semerbak harumnya tak seperti satu minggu yang lalu. Kelopaknya mulai berjatuhan, terhempas lembut mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Melayang pelan senada dengan dawai sang bayu. Masih cantik, meski kini tak secantik pertama kali kuncup itu bermekaran.

Keindahannya masih tersisa, hingga tak kunjung membuat sang penikmat bosan akan pesonanya. Begitu pula dengan pemuda itu, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sang sakura. Sesekali memejamkan manik matanya, menikmati wangi yang amat ia sukai.

Hingga ponsel yang berada dalam saku celananya bergetar, memaksa pemuda itu kembali kedunia nyata. Sesegera mungkin membaca pesan yang tertera disana. Dan detik itu juga, senyum yang tak luput dari bibir mungil itu kian melebar. Menarik nafas panjang, mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman kecil ini.

Ia bahagia… tentu!

Bagaimana ia tak bahagia, jika sosok yang amat ia rindukan kembali setelah bertahun-tahun mereka terpisah? Sahabat kecilnya, tetangga dekatnya, dan sosok paling manis yang pernah ia kenal sepanjang masa hidupnya.

Bisa ia bayangkan seperti apa paras manis teman sepermainannya itu saat ini. Bibir tipisnya, bola mata kecoklatan miliknya, dan postur tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi darinya. Eumm… dia ingat betul seberapa mungil teman dekatnya itu, hingga ia harus ekstra menjaga bocah itu dari teman sekelas yang kerap membully-nya.

Mengingat masa lalu membuat ia tak sabar lagi untuk menemuinya.

"Jung Yunho… aku merindukanmu…" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Bangunan minimalis dengan halaman luas itu kini tampak tak sesepi biasanya. Rumput hias telah dipangkas rapi, semak belukar yang dua belas tahun ini mendominasi telah dibabat habis, dan cat dindingpun tampak indah dengan keelokan warna barunya.

Langkah kakinya kian lebar tatkala manik mata itu menemukan sosok manis yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Yunniiiee ya… bogossiphoyo" pekiknya senang, menerjang tubuh pemuda yang agak lebih tinggi darinya itu begitu saja. Memeluknya dengan tawa lebar sembari menggoyangkan badannya ke kiri dan kanan. Hingga sosok yang berada dalam pelukan itu melepas rengkuhan lengan rampingnya.

"Eumm… Jaejoong hyung salah orang"

Eeeh?

Namja yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu melangkah mundur, sedikit menjauh dari pemuda itu. Hanya untuk mencerna kembali apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Menatap tak mengerti bocah yang berdiri kikuk dihadapannya. Salah orang? Berarti pemuda manis ini bukan Yunho teman masa kecilnya?

Lalu…

"Aku Changmin, hyung… hehehe…" ujar bocah itu seolah mengerti apa yang hendak Jaejoong tanyakan.

"Yunho hyung ada dikamar, hyung masuk saja. Aku pergi dulu…" tambah Changmin dengan senyum polos. Mengecup pipi kiri Jaejoong sebelum membawa kedua kakinya meninggalkan sang tamu yang tengah syok dengan kenyataan ini.

Aissssh… bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika Yunho punya adik lelaki hah? Dan bocah yang telah menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong itu sekarang melebihi tinggi tubuhnya. Astaga… Jaejoong ingat betul, terakhir kali ia berjumpa dengan Changmin saat bocah itu baru berusia 2 tahun.

Waktu benar-benar berputar hmm?

Tunggu dulu!

Changmin tadi menciumnya kan?!

Jaejoong meraba pipi kirinya, tepat di titik dimana Changmin mendaratkan raspberry miliknya. Bocah itu benar-benar—

Haaah… apakah tinggal di Amerika membuatnya dengan mudah mencium orang lain?

.

.

"Annyeong Key ahjumma…" sapa Jaejoong kala ia bertatap muka dengan seorang namja cantik yang sibuk dengan dua gelas orange jus yang tengah digelutinya. Jangan heran, kedua orang tua Yunho memang namja. Sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Male pregnant mengesankan bukan?

"Jaejoongiee? Astagaaa… kau sudah setinggi ini"

Namja manis yang kerap Jaejoong panggil Key ahjumma itu memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali, menepuk kedua pipi chubbynya. Dan terakhir memeluk tubuhnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kau sangat cantik seperti ummamu itu chagi" tambah Key sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut dalam pelukan pria yang telah lama tak dijumpainya ini. Tak rela jika dia yang seorang namja tulen dan berniat menjadikan Yunho sebagai uke-nya malah disebut cantik oleh sang calon mertua.

"Kau mencari Yunho kan? Dia ada di lantai atas"

"Lalu Jinki ahjussi?"

"Pria itu masih sibuk dengan urusan kantornya, bulan depan ia baru bisa pindah ke Seoul"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham, tahu betul sesibuk apa presdir Jung itu sesungguhnya.

"Temuilah Yunho. Aku akan kembali ke taman belakang, ummamu menungguku disana. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakan pada ahjumma ne?"

"Ne ahjumma…"

Dengan langkah pelan, Jaejoong meniti anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Hatinya kian berdebar, saat pintu yang amat ia kenal tepat berada dihadapannya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan mulai mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu. Sampai ketukan ketiga, pintu itu perlahan terbuka. Detik itu juga, senyum manis yang telah dipersiapkannya untuk pertemuan penting ini hilang begitu saja, berganti dengan tatapan matanya yang melotot tajam.

Bagaimana tidak? Jelas-jelas dihadapannya berdiri wajah asing yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Dan… lihat penampilannya itu! Pemuda tampan dengan paras rupawan yang melebihi batas wajar itu berdiri dengan wajah tak berdosa hanya dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya!

Euggh…

"Merindukanku Joongie ya?"

Demi Tuhan!

Jaejoong bersumpah melihat smirk mengerikan yang sempat ditujukan untuknya. Benarkah pemuda dihadapannya ini Yunho? Temannya yang teramat manis dan selalu merengek padanya?

Jaejoong bahkan sekarang harus mendongak hanya untuk melihat wajahnya.

Lalu… kemana perginya tatapan polos sarat akan ketidakberdayaan yang kerap Yunho kecil tunjukkan? Kemana senyum manis yang tak luput dari bibir tipisnya? Dan… kenapa Yunho yang sekarang tampak begitu evil dengan seringai setan itu?

ADA APA DENGAN YUNHONYAAAAAAAA?!

"Aissh! Kau membuatku pegal!" cetus Yunho sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya.

Namja dengan dada bidang dan bahu lebar itu meletakkan kedua lengan kekar miliknya dimasing-masing sisi tubuh Jaejoong, memerangkap tubuh itu, dan mendorong pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan cara yang 'tak biasa'. Hingga Jaejoong merasakan datarnya papan kayu di punggungnya.

Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini Jaejoong hanya mampu menahan nafas ketika Yunho meniup poni rambut yang menutup keningnya. Menyibak surai kecoklatan itu dengan harum nafasnya.

"Long time no see… Jaejoongie" cetus Yunho dengan senyum ganjil.

Jaejoong menelan ludah, kakinya gemetaran saat Yunho tak henti menatap bibirnya.

"L-lepass! Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di kamar Yunho?!"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah jelas bukan apa jawabannya? Jinjja! Jaejoong hanya ingin memastikan jika namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar Yunho-nya. Dia tak rela jika kenyataan yang berada dihadapannya ini menampar telak segala macam mimpi yang telah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau melupakan wajah tampanku ini Joongie ya?"

"Yunho-ku manis. Dia cantik dan tak setinggi ini. Yah! Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

Yunhonya?

Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari cherry Jaejoong, namja tampan itu hanya menyeringai penuh arti. Membawa bibir tipisnya dilekukan leher jenjang Jaejoong, dan berbisik lirih tepat sebelum menggigit kulit putih itu dengan giginya.

"Waktu merubahku honey…"

"AAAAAHH!"

Tak berhenti disana, Yunho juga turut menjulurkan lidahnya. Menyapu bekas gigitan yang tampak memerah itu dengan gerakan lembut.

"Euungh…" desah Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam, takut pada apa yang akan Yunho lakukan padanya.

Menyadari itu Yunho menarik satu diantara dua lengan yang memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong, mengusap pipi chubbynya, dan hal terakhir yang membuat jantung Jaejoong seolah berhenti berdetak tatkala Yunho dengan santai menjilat permukaan bibirnya begitu saja.

"Ucapan selamat bertemu kembali dariku, honey"

.

.

Jaejoong membanting tubuh lelahnya diatas single bed kamar pribadinya. Dengan nafas yang tak kunjung teratur ia hanya menatap langi-langit kamar. Meremas kesal bed cover itu, menyambar boneka gajah abu-abu miliknya, dan menggigit gemas telinganya. Jika boneka seukuran manusia itu bisa menangis, bisa dipastikan saat ini ia tengah meraung kesakitan.

Hnn…

Jaejoong hanya tak habis fikir, kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja ia alami ini bagai mimpi buruk. Dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan Changmin yang sempat dianggapnya sebagai Yunho, lalu pertemuannya dengan Yunho yang sesungguhnya. Kesan pertamanya pada Changmin cukup baik. Satu ciuman di pipi tak masalah bukan untuk namja semanis Changmin, toh bocah itu jauh lebih muda darinya.

Tapi saat ia berhadapan dengan sang kakak, image yang ia bangun mati-matian demi menjadi seme seorang Jung Yunho hancur barantakan!

Tentu itu membuatnya kesal! Sangat kesal!

Dalam hati Jaejoong mengutuk si tampan itu dengan segala sumpah serapah yang tak berani ia ucapkan. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus menakhlukkan Yunho dan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai uke-nya.

Lagipula siapa lagi yang mau menjadi ukenya hah? Jika nyatanya disekolah justru ia yang 'diburu' dan hendak dijadikan sebagai pihak yang didominasi para seme kelaparan. Para gadis? Mereka bahkan dengan santai menolak mentah-mentah jurus cinta yang Jaejoong tebar dengan pesona gagalnya. Alasan klasik, tak mau memiliki namja chingu yang bahkan kecantikannya melebihi para gadis itu sendiri.

Tentu saja inner Jaejoong sebagai pria sejati merasa diremehkan. Dan tekadnya menjadikan Yunho yang tengah berperan sebagai murid pindahan untuk menjadi uke-nya sudah bulat, ia tak akan menyerah!

Fufufufu…

.

.

.

Kepakan sayap burung gereja yang bertengger manis dipagar besi kediaman keluarga Jung menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong. Terbiasa seperti masa kanak-kanaknya, ia langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Menghampiri nyonya Jung yang sibuk dengan urusan dapur.

"Pagi ahjumma, Changminniee" sapa Jaejoong sembari mengusap kepala Changmin dengan senyum lebar. Bocah itu tak membalas sapaan Jaejoong, begitu sibuk dengan paha ayam goreng dalam genggamannya.

"Pagi chagi, duduklah! Dan ikut sarapan bersama kami" titah Jung Keybum sembari meletakkan piring berisi nasi goreng tepat dihadapan putra bungsunya.

"Euum… aku sudah makan kok ahjumma…" tolak Jaejoong sehalus mungkin.

"Sayang sekali, lain kali makanlah disini. Dan kau Minnie, panggil kakakmu turun!"

"Umma… aku sedang sibuk"

"Biar aku saja ahjumma…" potong Jaejoong yang tak tega melihat tampang melas Changmin. Bocah yang masih duduk sebagai siswa Junior High School itu sepertinya benar-benar sibuk dengan menu paginya.

Ckckckck!

Sama seperti kemarin, Jaejoong mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai Yunho membukanya. Tahu betul bukan sang umma yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau menjemputku? Haha… manis sekali"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal mendengar gurauan yang Yunho lontarkan. Namja mesum dihadapannya ini suka sekali membuat moodnya mendadak down. Sungguh bukan sosok Jung Yunho yang ia rindukan.

"Kau mau berdiri disana selamanya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nothing! Aku pegal, akan kututup lagi pintunya…"

"Yyaaaah!"

Bergerak cepat sebelum namja yang dianggapnya sangat menyebalkan itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang telah dikatakannya.

Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong harus beradaptasi dengan diri Yunho yang baru, bukankah ia berniat menjadikannya sebagai uke yang di dominasi? Tentu hal sekecil itu tak masalah bukan?

"Aku sengaja datang untuk berangkat bersamamu"

"Emm… aku tahu itu"

Seolah tak peduli, Yunho kian sibuk dengan lilitan dasi yang tengah dikenakannya. Berdiri membelakangi Jaejoong yang duduk di tepi ranjang, lebih memilih mematut penampilan sempurnanya di depan kaca. Tak ingin hari pertamanya sebagai siswa Seongie senior high school berantakan dengan penampilannya yang terkesan asal-asalan. Yunho harus selalu terlihat sempurna, itulah prinsip hidupnya!

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa?"

Menyadari nada bicara Jaejoong yang terdengar kesal membuat Yunho tersenyum samar.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya. Kenapa kau menjemputku?"

Jaejoong mendecih. Sadar benar pada nada bicara Yunho yang sengaja dibuat-buat dalam kalimatnya. Jika ia tak lupa tujuannya menjadikan Yunho sebagai uke-nya, sudah ia kubur hidup-hidup namja menyebalkan satu itu.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungimu, apalagi hah?!"

"Melindungi apa? hahahaha…" lagi, Yunho terkekeh tak jelas. Hingga urat-urat kekesalan Jaejoong kian terlihat jelas.

"Melindungimu bodoh! Kaukan uke-ku!"

Eehnn..

Kekehan Yunho berhenti, begitu pula gerak tangannya yang tak juga selesai dengan dasi panjang itu. Dia berbalik, memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan aneh.

"Uke? Sejak kapan aku menjadi uke-mu?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah datar.

Jaejoong gelagapan, kata-katanya itu keluar begitu saja. Dan jawaban yang Yunho minta tak pernah sekalipun ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Emm… s-sejak… sejak… sejak kita masih kecil!" cetusnya begitu saja. "Apa kau lupa, dulu setiap hari kau selalu menangis dalam pelukanku? Merengek padaku, dan memintaku selalu membelikanmu eskrim hanya untuk menghentikan tangisanmu. Jadi sudah sejak dulu kau itu uke-ku!"

Yunho yang ditunjuk seperti itu hanya melengos kesal, ingat betul apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar adanya. Sedangkan namja cantik yang mengumbar senyum kemenangan itu dalam hati tengah melonjak kegirangan. Tak menyangka, alasan asal yang dikatakannya sanggup menohok Yunho sampai seperti ini.

Bukankah hal ini berarti bahwa Jaejoonglah yang keluar sebagai pemenang?

Huuuummm… lalu kenapa diam-diam Yunho menyeringai seperti itu?

"Baiklah, aku adalah uke-mu. Lalu… mana kewajibanmu sebagai seorang seme?"

Gleek!

"M-maksudmu apa?"

Yunho tersenyum, sangaaaaat manis. Berjalan perlahan mendekati Jaejoong yang tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Mana ciuman seme pada uke-nya?" bisik Yunho seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mengulum senyum nista saat kembar onyx miliknya menangkap gelagat keterkejutan Jaejoong.

Sedangkan namja cantik itu hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ciuman? Dengan Yunho yang jauh dari bayangan masa lalunya? Yang benar saja!

Tapi… jika ini bisa membuktikan dirinya sebagai seme sejati, bukankah ia harus melakukannya sekarang juga?

"Tentu saja! Sebagai uke-ku, aku akan menciummu!" sentaknya penuh percaya diri.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo cium aku! Dan lakukan dengan benar… nae seme…"

Jaejoong mengangguk ragu, seumur hidup ia tak pernah mencium seseorang. Dan kemarinlah pertama kali peach ranumnya itu bersentuhan dengan lidah menjijikkan Yunho. Tapi namja tampan itu tak sempat menempelkan bibirnya, dengan kata lain inilah pertama kali baginya yang hendak merasakan seperti apa itu berciuman.

Jaejoong benar-benar—

Eugh! Berdebar-debar…

Terlebih melihat Yunho yang kini menutup kelopak matanya. Menanti ciuman yang hendak Jaejoong berikan. Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, namja cantik itu turut memejamkan manik kristalnya. Mendongak perlahan, hingga nafas hangat keduanya saling berbenturan.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Dekat… dekat…dan semakin dekat. Hingga sentuhan lembut itu nyata Jaejoong rasakan, tubuhnya bagai tersengat listrik. Gejolak dalam dada seakan membuatnya terbang diudara. Melayang jauh diatas awan.

Tiga detik!

Bagi Jaejoong itu sudah cukup. Kewajiban bagi seorang seme memberikan ukenya ciuman bentuk rasa sayang telah berhasil ia lakukan. Hendak memutus kontak fisik diantara keduanya, namun gerakan Yunho yang teramat tiba-tiba membuatnya membelalak tak percaya.

Namja tampan yang kini sah berstatus sebagai uke seorang Kim Jaejoong itu mendorong tubuh bagian atas sang seme terbaring di ranjang. Kedua lengan kekar miliknya ia letakkan disisi kepala Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi memerangkapnya, itulah yang tengah Yunho lakukan.

"Seperti itukah yang kau sebut ciuman, seme-ku sayang?" Yunho menyeringai setan. Tak melepas tatapan matanya pada paras cantik Jaejoong yang memucat.

Namja cantik itu bergidik. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Hendak mendorong tubuh kekar namja tampan itu, justru tekanan yang ia dapatkan. Dan selanjutnya bisa Jaejoong rasakan bibir tipis Yunho yang tengah mengecap segala sudut peach ranumnya. Melumat habis apa yang kini dijamahnya. Melesakkan lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Jaejoong, mengabsen deretan gigi rapi namja cantik ini. Bahkan Yunho tak peduli pukulan ringan yang Jaejoong berikan. Ia terus menjamahnya, terus melumatnya, seakan hendak memakan habis rasa manis ini.

Satu yang Jaejoong sadari, Jung Yunho begitu… LIAR!

.

.

Tebece!

.

.

Saya remake FF jadul lagi, anggap ini obat FF yang readers bilang nyesek itu... hehehe

mian kalo ada typos, sekali edit soalnya *bow*

kurasa aku akan melanjutkan jika memang readers berkenan, kalo engga' ya gak dilanjutin^^

Gimme ur comment, ne?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Uke**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chapter 2**

**Main Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, typos, gaje, hasil remake**

12 tahun berlalu, Kim Jaejoong dihadapkan pada sosok Yunho yang jauh dari bayangannya selama ini. Jung Yunho tak lagi sama seperti dulu, rengekan manjanya, wajah polosnya, senyum manisnya…. Aaaahhh! Jaejoong benar-benar gila!

.

* * *

.

.

Blamm!

Jaejoong menutup pintu mobil Yunho dengan bantingan keras. Tak peduli jika tindakan konyolnya itu mengharuskan Yunho menyiapkan dana untuk memperbaiki mobil kesayangannya. Yang ia lakukan sudah benar –itu menurutnya–, tak salah jika seseorang dengan kadar kejengkelan melewati batas wajar seperti dirinya melakukan tindakan tak bertanggung jawab seperti ini. Jika ingin menyalahkan Jaejoong, salahkan dulu Jung Yunho mesum itu.

Bisa-bisanya ia memperlakukan Jaejoong seenak hatinya.

Ck!

Menjengkelkan!

"Kau masih marah?" Yunho bertanya dengan begitu santai, tanpa beban, dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Bisa kau bayangkan balasan apa yang Jaejoong berikan? hanya lemparan deathglare mematikan yang ia tunjukkan. Dan see? Setan neraka itu bahkan tak terpengaruh sedikitpun.

Namja tampan itu malah sibuk melemparkan tatapan matanya kesegala arah. Mengamati sebaik apa sekolah barunya ini. Sesekali mengrenyit dengan kening berkerut, kala kembar onyx miliknya menjumpai sesuatu yang dianggapnya tak berguna. Khas Jung Yunho hmm? Melihat segala sesuatu dengan mata telanjang, tanpa memikirkan estetika apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Ciuman itu hal yang biasa, jangan menganggapnya terlalu serius"

Yunho tersenyum, meletakkan lengan kirinya mengalungi leher jenjang Jaejoong. Menarik pemuda dengan pipi menggembung imut itu merapat padanya.

"Lepaskan bodoh! Kau ini uke-ku. Harusnya kau menggelayuti lenganku, dan aku yang menaruh lenganku di bahumu"

"Haah? Apa hubunganya? Dan lagi, kau ini lebih pendek dariku"

"Masa bodoh! Kemarikan bahumu itu!"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas panjang saat Jaejoong mulai menyeret tubuhnya menyusuri koridor kelas. Dengan posisi berjalan yang sungguh tak nyaman, Yunho merasa hari pertama disekolah barunya ini hancur begitu saja. Harusnya ia berjalan tenang dengan tubuh tegap bak seorang pangeran, bukannya condong pada sisi dimana Jaejoong berada seperti saat ini.

Jika Yunho tak ingat tangis Jaejoong di kamarnya tadi, bisa dipastikan ia tak kan mau menuruti kemauan namja cantik ini.

Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong, namja cantik dengan surai panjang kecoklatan itu tak pernah sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya. Merengkuh bahu pria seperti ini adalah satu dari mimpinya sejak lama. Tentu saja senyum manis tak pudar sejak ia menjadi pusat perhatian murid lainnya. Kapan lagi dia bisa pamer sisi kesemeannya seperti ini huh?

"Kibummiee!" pekik Jaejoong sembari melangkah kian cepat. Memaksa pemuda dalam kuasanya itu mau tak mau turut memperlebar ayunan langkahnya. Dia berhenti tepat di depan namja manis dengan tumpukan buku ditangannya. Menunjukkan deretan giginya, hingga membuat si namja manis itu menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Perkenalkan, dia ini Jung Yunho… uke-ku!" ujar Jaejoong tanpa memelankan suaranya. Alhasil, seluruh pasang mata yang memperhatikan tingkah gaje primadonna sekolah itu terjungkal begitu saja.

Seorang Kim Jaejoong memiliki uke setampan itu? semanly itu? houuh… dunia gila! Itulah yang terlintas dibenak mereka.

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu hyung?"

"Yah! Aku baik-baik saja Bummiee"

"Mmm… aku hanya—"

Kibum memperhatikan tubuh Yunho dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Pemuda dalam rengkuhan seniornya itu memiliki paras tampan, bahkan jauh lebih tampan ketimbang sang pangeran sekolah yang di elu-elukan disini. Tubuhnya tegap. Tatapan matanya tajam, kelam dan mengandung unsur dark tak kasat mata, cukup menyiratkan sisi iblis yang terkubur dalam dirinya.

Benarkah yang seperti ini pantas disebut sebagai uke? Dilihat dari sudut manapun, si Jung Yun—

Ehn…

"Tunggu dulu! Jae hyung tadi menyebutnya siapa? Jung Yunho kan? Yunhomu yang baru kembali itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias, membenarkan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir sang hobae.

"Masa? Hyung bilang Yunhomu itu manis, cantik dan tubuhnya lebih kecil darimu. Tatapan matanya polos, penuh kepasrahan, dan tak berani menatap balik orang lain. Hyung juga bilang Yunhomu itu suka sekali merengek, menangis dan membuatmu kerap menggendongnya pulang kerumah. Lalu sekarang—"

"Kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang lain?" potong Yunho yang tak tahan lagi mendengar kalimat super panjang namja manis dihadapannya ini.

"Itu yang sesungguhnya terjadi kan uke-ku sayang~"

Goda Jaejoong sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar Yunho dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Namja tampan itu melengos, melepas rengkuhan lengan ramping Jaejoong yang membuat bahunya pegal. Tertarik condong seperti itu hmm? Siapa juga yang tahan berlama-lama dalam posisi tak wajar ini.

Hnn..

Tak mau berlama-lama mendapat tatapan penuh pertanyaan murid lainnya, Yunho bergegas membawa kakinya meninggalkan kumpulan namja berwajah layaknya yeojya itu begitu saja. Tak peduli pada pekikan kesal Jaejoong, ia terus melangkah. Melepas kaitan teratas kancing seragam yang tengah ia kenakan, sengaja menebar pheromone dengan pesona cassanovanya. Tak pelak tiap mata para yeojya yang kebetulan menatapnya merasa dihadapkan dengan makhluk paling sempurna di jagat raya.

.

.

Fiuuuuh~

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan bibir bawah maju beberapa mili, sengaja membuat poni rambutnya beterbangan.

Menunggu jam istirahat kali ini terasa begitu lama, tak seperti biasanya. Apa karena ia tak sabar lagi menemui ukenya? Atau ia tak sabar menghabiskan jam istirahat hanya dengan Yunhonya? Tak berada dalam kelas yang sama membuat namja cantik itu merutuki ketidak beruntungannya.

Selang beberapa menit bel yang ia tunggu berbunyi. Tanpa membereskan mejanya terlebih dahulu, Jaejoong lebih memilih mengekor songsaenim meninggalkan kelas. Langkahnya menggebu saat ia nyaris memasuki kelas Yunho.

"Yun—"

Diam!

Kalimatnya terputus, manik matanya membulat saat apa yang tersaji dihadapannya tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Yunho-nya, uke yang susah payah didapatkannya, kini sibuk dengan puluhan gadis dalam kelasnya.

Eugh… Lihat itu!

Dua gadis tengah duduk manis di pangkuan Yunho dengan aksen manja yang kelewat menjijikkan di mata Jaejoong. Sedangkan dua gadis yang lain tampak begitu menikmati rengkuhan lengan kekar Yunho. Lalu puluhan gadis lainnya hanya bergerombol mengelilingi namja tampan itu, agak menjaga jarak dari keempat gadis yang yang Jaejoong ketahui sebagai seniornya.

Apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan setelah ini? Meninggalkan kelas diam-diam, berlari dengan gerakan slow motion, dan menangis sendirian di gudang sekolah ala drama Korea?

Hell!

Jaejoong tak kan melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu, dia ini seme! Kalian ingat bukan? Yang sepatutnya seorang seme lakukan adalah—

BRAAAAAK!

—Menendang kursi hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring, dan menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini!

See?

Perhatian Yunho ia dapatkan, begitu pula dengan tatapan tak mengerti sunbaenya.

Dengan gaya sok keren, Jaejoong melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Mengintimidasi Yunho yang tampak biasa saja. Deathglare dengan paras semanis itu? bukannya takut, jika tak tahu situasi dan kondisi, sudah Yunho habisi namja cantik itu dengan bibirnya.

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, alis Yunho bertaut. Menyadari keanehan sang seme, pemuda itu menyingkirkan yeojyadeul yang tak beranjak dari pangkuannya. Dan mulai melangkah saat ia menyadari Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Paras cantik itu memerah, bukan karena marah, lebih terkesan pada kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Dan bulir-bulir bening kembali membasahi pipi chubbynya. Jaejoong membungkuk perlahan seraya mengelus tulangkeringnya, peduli setan dengan status seme yang tengah ia sandang.

Hey! Orang bodoh mana yang menggulingkan kursi menggunakan tendangan hah? Apa Jaejoong pikir dirinya itu ahli martial arts? Bukankah jauh lebih mudah menjejaknya begitu saja?

"Sakitkah?"

Lagi-lagi terdiam, menepis tangan Yunho yang hendak menyentuh lukanya. Namja tampan itu berjongkok didepan Jaejoong, mencari celah menatap mata merah Jaejoong yang tertutup sebagian rambut panjangnya.

Yunho berdecak samar, berdiri dari posisinya, dan hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan membuat para yeojya memekik tak terima.

Gadis mana yang rela prince baru seperti Yunho menggendong Jaejoong seperti itu hmm? Menyadari adanya aura hitam yang menguar dari puluhan yeojya itu, Yunho kembali mengambil alih keadaan.

Dengan santainya ia berujar "Akan kubawa kekasihku ke Uks"

Dan berlalu begitu saja!

"MWOYAAAAAA!"

Mendengar pekikan kedua, tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek puluhan gadis itu dengan gaya kelewat cute. Menang telak hmm? Siapa yang tak bahagia.

Disepanjang koridor kelas namja cantik itu tak membuka mulutnya, membiarkan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai ukenya itu menggendongnya dengan bridal style.

Tunggu dulu!

Menggendongnya?

Bridal stye?

Dengan ratusan pasang mata yang tertuju padanya?

Pada diri Jaejoong yang kini telah resmi berstatus sebagai seorang seme?

"Y-yah! Turunkan aku!" ronta Jaejoong saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang teramat salah dimatanya.

Yunho yang mendadak mendapatkan perlawanan dari namja dalam gendongannya ini hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Yunho-ah turunkan aku, kau itu uke-ku! Masa ada seme yang digendong uke-nya? Turunkan aku! Turunkaaaan!"

"Aish! Berisik!" geram Yunho dengan tatapan tajam.

Jaejoong menciut, menunduk, dan tak berani memandang dark eyes yang sempat Yunho tunjukan.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak" tambah Yunho dengan nada bicara yang teramat lembut, seolah menyadari awan mendung yang kini menggelayuti diri Jaejoong.

.

.

"Eummpp…"

Sakit!

Terasa begitu sakit saat jemari dokter sekolah itu melilitkan perban membelit pusat ngilu yang Jaejoong rasa. Nyeri yang namja cantik itu rasakan bukanlah omong kosong belaka, terbukti dari kakinya yang membengkak saat ini. Dia tak pernah mengira tindakan ceroboh yang dilakukannya akan menimbulkan dampak sampai seperti itu.

Memiliki kaki gajah dalam sekejap?

Ayolah… ini mimpi buruk bukan?

"Selesai…" cetus dokter muda itu dengan senyum hangat.

Mendengar kalimat sang dokter, Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan paras ayunya di perut sixpack Yunho perlahan kembali berbaring di ranjang pasien. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kaki kanannya benar-benar seperti kaki gajah sekarang.

Sang dokter yang menyadari Jaejoong mulai tenang memberanikan diri mengusap peluh namja cantik ini. Sapu tangannya yang putih bersih begitu cocok bersentuhan dengan kulit halus Jaejoong yang terasa selembut kapas. Hingga deheman penuh kebencian berdengung memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Dokter muda itu menoleh, memandang Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dingin. Awan hitam seolah mengelilingi sosoknya, jangan lupakan sepicik apa Yunho menatapnya saat ini. Sekali melihat saja siapapun tahu shinigami tampan itu siap menjagal buruannya.

Eugh!

Menyadari hawa pembunuh yang menguar teramat kuat, sang dokter yang Yunho ketahui bernama Jung Il Woo dari name-tagnya itu terbirit-birit meninggalkan keduanya begitu saja.

Jaejoong yang tak mengerti tingkah aneh dokter muda itu merengut bingung. Pasalnya ia adalah seorang pasien disini, kenapa satu-satunya dokter yang bisa ia andalkan malah kabur meninggalkannya seperti itu.

Menjengkelkan!

Krieet…

Manik matanya kembali fokus dimana Yunho berada. Terlebih derit kursi yang ditarik Yunho cukup membuat perhatian namja cantik itu kembali terarah pada sosoknya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Satu pertanyaan ketus Jaejoong lontarkan. Yunho yang bertopang dagu hanya terkekeh pelan. Diusapnya kaki Jaejoong yang terbalut perban. Tak memiliki niat sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan namja cantik itu.

"Dasar bodoh… pasti sakit sekali"

"Ini salahmu!"

"Aku tak memintamu menendang kursi seperti itu kan? Bagaimana bisa menjadi kesalahanku?"

"Tetap saja, pokoknya kau yang salah!" kesal Jaejoong seraya membelakangi Yunho.

Namja cantik itu menarik selimut sampai sebatas leher dan mulai memejamkan matanya, tak peduli pada jam pelajaran yang setengahnya belum ia lalui. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanyalah istirahat, namun elusan lembut di kepalanya membuat kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka.

Yunho menarik lembut dagu Jaejoong dengan jepitan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, tubuh tegapnya membungkuk perlahan, hingga kedua wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Jaejoong tak mengerti, saat Yunho dengan begitu lembut mengecup cherry merahnya. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa lumatan, dan tanpa kecapan seperti pagi tadi. Hanya satu kecupan singkat, dan wajah mereka kembali berjarak.

Tautan mereka terlepas, tapi tidak dengan tatapan keduanya. Udara disekeliling terasa membeku, tapi terasa begitu hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan degup jantung yang memberontak seolah menginginkan kebebasan, menjadi saksi bisu tatkala Yunho kembali menjatuhkan apel merahnya. Satu di kening namja cantik itu, dan dua yang lain di kelopak matanya. Lembut… hangat… dan penuh perasaan.

"Istirahatlah…" bisik Yunho sebelum ia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Yunho dari ruangan itu. Jemari lentik Jaejoong meremas dadanya, meresapi rasa asing yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tak lagi sama, kini terasa sesuatu yang begitu berbeda.

'Ada apa denganku?' batinnya tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memandang sebal pada punggung sempit sang umma. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal jika kedua orang tuanya begitu tega menelantarkan dirinya seorang diri seperti ini?

"Ayolah umma… ijinkan aku ikuuut, aku juga ingin melihat keadaan bibi Jaeyoung~"

"Anniyo… besok kau harus pergi kesekolah, sudah tiga hari kau absen. Jangan menambah daftar absenmu lagi chagi…"

Lagi-lagi jawaban itu.

Hmm… Merasa tak mendapat lampu hijau, manik matanya beralih menatap sang ayah. Dengan tatapan melas bak anak kucing kehujanan, Jaejoong mulai menunjukkan jurus merajuknya. Lihat bagaimana seorang Kim Jong Woon memejamkan mata bulan sabitnya begitu erat, menghalau jurus mematikan yang kerap sang anak tunjukkan.

"App—"

"Aku tunggu dimobil darl!"

Secepat kalimat itu keluar, secepat itulah Jong Woon meninggalkan kamarnya. Tak mau mendengar rengekan putra kesayangannya, lebih memilih kabur sejauh yang ia bisa. Jika dia terlena, Kim Ryeowook sang istri tak kan membiarkan namja tampan itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

Ugh!

Menakutkan bukan?

'appa menyebalkan…' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Umma tega sekali menitipkanku pada keluarga Jung"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu chagi. Hanya semalam, umma mohon mengertilah…" bujuk Ryeowook sembari memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

Jaejoong memelas pasrah. Jika tak mengingat seberapa penting urusan kedua orang tuanya, ia tak kan rela ditinggal sendirian seperti ini. Jujur… dalam hati ia takut, berada satu atap dengan namja semesum putra sulung keluarga Jung. Haaah~ entah apa yang akan terjadi dengannya nanti.

"Umma akan mengantarmu menemui Key, kajja!"

.

.

See?

Sudah Jaejoong duga sebelumnya. Keputusan sepihak ummanya itu memang beban yang teramat berat. Belum juga kaki itu menapak ubin rumah megah ini, Jaejoong sudah dihadapkan dengan seringai memuakkan Yunho. Sang umma yang tengah sibuk bercuap-cuap ria dengan sahabat terbaiknya, tak menyadari putra tunggalnya itu tengah melempar deathglare mematikan.

"Kau manis jika cemberut seperti itu"

Satu kalimat godaan yang Jaejoong terima nyaris membuat cherry merah itu kembali merajuk pada sang ibu.

Yah… nyaris! Jika nyatanya namja tampan itu sekarang tengah memotong niatannya, seolah tahu apa yang hendak Jaejoong lakukan. Yunho jenius bukan?

"Aku yang akan menjaganya ahjumma, anda tenang saja"

Sontak perhatian dua ibu rumah tangga itu tertuju pada Yunho. Ryeowook mengangguk yakin, percaya pada namja teman sepermainan putranya itu begitu saja.

"Ne… tolong ya Yunnie, Key-ah. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Dan kau Joongie ya… jangan merepotkan yang lain, umma dan appa akan kembali besok"

Ryeowook mengecup kening Jaejoong sebelum melangkah pergi. Mengabaikan rengutan kesal namja cantik ini.

Dari dalam mobil, Jong Woon melambaikan tangannya. Dan dibalas bungkukan badan Keybum, seolah ia mengerti ungkapan terimakasih yang tengah Jong Woon tunjukkan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, sepasang suami istri itu menghilang dari jarak pandang. Kembali bertarung dengan waktu, mengejar pesawat yang akan membawa mereka terbang ke Jepang.

"Umma istirahat saja, biar aku yang mengurusnya" cetus Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Eeh? Tapi…"

Belum sempat Keybum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yunho sudah menarik Jaejoong menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Tentu saja Jaejoong meronta, siapa yang sudi satu kamar dengan namja mesum macam Yunho.

"Yah! Lepaskan aku!"

Gerak tangan Yunho yang hendak membuka pintu kamarnya terhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mengulum senyum remeh pada tampang kesal Jaejoong.

"Aku tak mau sekamar denganmu!"

"Hmm? Lalu?"

"Aku akan tidur dengan Changmin!"

"Dan mengganggu kenyamanannya? Kau tahu, dia tak keluar kamar sejak pulang sekolah tadi siang. Sibuk dengan ujian matematika yang hendak ia jalani besok!"

Ugh…

Jaejoong melirik handel pintu kamar Changmin yang tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Yunho. Apa dia tega mengganggu bocah manis itu?

Perang batin bergejolak dalam dada Jaejoong. Hingga ia memutuskan satu hal yang diyakininya bukan pilihan terbaik.

"Awas saja kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan mengadukanmu pada Key ahjumma!" ancam Jaejoong dengan deathglare gagalnya.

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar ancaman picisan itu.

"Kau mau mandi duluan? Atau… kita mandi bersama?"

Damn it!

Jaejoong mengumpat dalm hati. Lagi-lagi smirk mengerikan itu Yunho pamerkan. Bisakah namja mesum itu tak mengganggunya seperti ini?

"Sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam!"

"Kenapa? Dulu kan kita sering mandi bersama"

Cih!

Sok polos.

"Tampang mesummu tak pantas menunjukkan wajah polos seperti itu. Menggelikan!"

.

.

Malam kian menelan kegelapan. Menua dan nyaris kembali muda. Dini hari terhitung beberapa menit lagi terjadi. Hanya kesunyian yang menggelayut dalam diam.

Detak jarum jam terdengar samar, satu-satunya hal yang mengiring diri jatuh semakin dalam kedunia mimpi. Remang dan hanya pendar lampu tidur yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan dalam ruangan ini. Hembusan nafas halus dan berirama tenang mengalun merdu seindah simfoni negeri peri.

Tengah malam, dan Yunho terjaga dari tidurnya. Seolah mengingat satu hal penting, ia merubah posisi berbaringnya. Menatap sudut ruangan yang biasanya selalu ia abaikan.

Samar… dipandangnya sosok mungil dalam balutan selimut tebal yang tengah meringkuk tak nyaman. Kaki jenjang Yunho lantas menjamah karpet beludru. Memijak pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengganggu keberadaan sosok itu.

Semakin dekat hingga ia sepenuhnya berada dalam jarak yang cukup jelas untuk mengamati detail paras cantik itu. Teringat kala bibir mungil ini mengatakan protes berlebihan beberapa jam lalu. Lebih memilih terjaga daripada harus berbagi ranjang dengannya. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terbaring sendirian diatas ranjang utama.

Terlalu takut pada apa yang Yunho lakukan, bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?

Hnn…

Kim Jaejoong itu memang keras kepala, tapi dari dulu ia selalu menjadi pujaan hati Yunho. Bahkan setelah ia terpisah jauh dari pemuda ini, perasaannya tak tergerus sedikitpun. Terbayang betapa konyol dirinya dulu, menjadikan bocah secantik ini sebagai sandaran utamanya. Menjadikannya tameng dalam segala hal.

Yunho akui dahulu dia begitu pengecut.

Dan kini setelah 12 tahun berlalu, ia berjanji akan merubah segalanya!

.

.

.

Gelap malam telah tergantikan dengan bias sinar kehidupan. Dingin menggelayut dalam benak, hingga membuat namja cantik itu menggeliat malas. Merapat pada sosok yang tengah memeluknya erat. Mencari sumber panas yang sanggup menghangatkan raganya.

Cherry manisnya melengkung indah. Kala apa yang ia harapkan bisa ia dapatkan.

Kehangatan ini… begitu menenangkan.

Tak hanya raga bernyawa itu yang merasakannya. Jauh dalam jiwanya yang tengah melayang ke negeri angan turut merasakan hal yang sama.

Eumm…

Bibir mungilnya bergerak imut. Saat ia merasakan jamahan lembut mendarat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Lagi…

Lagi…

Dan lagi!

Hingga kelopak mata bulat itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Mengerjap bingung sembari menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia nyata. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya membuat nafas Jaejoong tercekat seketika.

Jung Yunho. Namja mesum yang Jajeoong akui ketampanannya itu sibuk mengulum kulit bahunya. Kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan terlepas sampai kaitan ketiga. Hingga bahu putih mulus yang seingat Jaejoong kemarin tak bernoda kini terekspos sempurna.

Sadar akan posisinya, Jaejoong bergegas mendorong tubuh Yunho yang merengkuhnya begitu erat. Sejak kapan dia berada satu ranjang dengan si mesum ini huh? Bukankah semalam ia memilih terjaga sudut sofa?

Dan kini, di pagi buta seperti ini ia harus menjadi santapan kemesuman Yunho?

"Yunnhh— apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepas—"

"Aku sedang meminta jatah dari semeku tercinta, apalagi hmm?"

Kalimat Yunho yang terucap di sela-sela aktifitasnya membuat diri Jaejoong kian panik!

Jatah?

Membayangkan itu saja membuat Jaejoong ketakutan setengah mati!

"Huaaaaaa… lepaskan akuuuuuu!"

.

.

Tebece!

.

Mianhe, saya ga bisa bales satu-persatu review yang masuk *deep bow*. Buat **Black snow** yang merasa pernah membaca FF ini, kurasa ada benarnya juga. Ini FF hasil remake yang pernah aku publish di Facebook dengan cast lain. Meskipun disana YunJae Sibum juga ada, tapi jadi slight doang. Secara saya suka banget kedua couple itu, mehehehe… Oh ya buat satu reader lagi, **Kiki** yang nanya kenapa Changmin tahu kalau itu Jae unni, semuanya akan terungkap **dipart 3**. Tunggu saja ya*nyengir*

Sekali lagi, Jeongmal gomawo buat **Aoi Ko Mamoru,** **kiki, irengiovanny,** **kihae dp26, LuCassiopeia, gdtop, Black snow, Rosa Damascena, Sytadict, Nara-chan, puzZy cat, YuyaloveSungmin, Qhia503, Princess yunjae, BooFishy, cho devi, nuyee, apalah arti sebu (ini beneran gini namanya), Guest, SparKsomniaAO321, Guest, EvilmagnaeMin, blackwave, Jira, anagyunjae, rura, Beakren, Guest, Jaecha, Ryani, zumkyu28, thepandeo, riana dewi, BlaueFEE, Rharhaluv, stephannie carolina, meyy-chan, fifian160 **yang sudah sudi ninggalin jejak *bow*. Review lagi ne?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiltle : My Uke**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chapter 3 *Last Chapter***

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gaje, abal, hasil remake, typos**

12 tahun berlalu, Kim Jaejoong kini dihadapkan pada Jung Yunho yang jauh dari bayangannya selama ini.

.

* * *

.

.

"Huaaaa… lepaskan akuuuuu!"

"Sssst! Kau mau ibuku mendobrak masuk hmm?"

"Ahjum—"

"Kubilang diam!" bisik Yunho sembari membekap mulut Jaejoong sebelum namja polos itu menyelesaikan pekikannya.

Mendengus sebal, Yunho memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Jaejoong. Tanpa melepaskan bekapan itu, ia merendahkan paras tampannya. Hingga hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan.

"Kuberi kau dua pilihan. Kencan denganku sabtu ini, atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga!"

Kalimat namja tampan itu membuat Jaejoong mendelik tak terima. Hey… ajakan kencan macam apa itu?

Menyadari pemuda dalam kuasanya tak dapat mengeluarkan suara, Yunhopun melepas bekapannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" protes Jaejoong dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hanya itu pilihanmu. Jika kau menolak, aku tak segan-segan melakukannya sekarang juga"

Ugh!

Jaejoong tahu, pemuda ini tak pernah main-main dengan kalimatnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia menolak.

Namja cantik itu akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, tak mau berada dalam posisi menyedihkan seperti ini terlalu lama. Melihat keterpaksaan yang Jaejoong lakukan, Yunho hanya mengulum senyum penuh kemenangan. Dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir mungil Jaejoong yang merengut sebal.

Hingga ketukan pintu kamar yang mereka tinggali terdengar, Yunho bergegas mengubah posisinya. Dan terkekeh lirih saat mendengar debuman kaki jenjang namja cantik itu tergesa membuka pintu.

Bisa ia dengar dengan jelas pertanyaan sang umma yang ditujukan pada namja cantik itu. Terkejut melihat sikap Jaejoong yang tampak begitu aneh. Dengan wajah pucat merangsek begitu saja dibelakang punggungnya.

Uhh… kenapa ibunya bisa datang disaat tak tepat seperti itu hmm? Niat Yunho untuk menggoda Jaejoong belum sepenuhnya puas.

.

.

Jaejoong menoleh kesekeliling, memperhatikan ruang makan yang hanya memperlihatkan dua sosok namja didalamnya.

"Ahjumma, Changmin dimana? Apa dia sudah berangkat?" tanyanya saat tak mendapati sosok Changmin disana.

"Changmin? Dia menginap dirumah teman barunya"

"Haah? B-brarti kamarnya semalam kosong?"

"Apa Yunho tak memberi tahumu chagi? Kukira kau semalam tidur di kamar Changmin, ternyata malah berbagi kamar dengannya. Kalian benar-benar manis"

Ugh!

Angelic smile yang ditebar Keybum tak terasa sejak namja cantik yang duduk dihadapannya itu mulai menggeram kesal.

Pijar sang surya yang menjadi daya tariknya tergantikan dengan gelapnya nebula. Dadanya naik turun diiringi gemeretak deretan giginya.

Jaejoong marah!

Sangat marah!

Tentu Keybum sadar perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Dan Yunho?

Namja tampan itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Pernahkah kukatakan kalau kau sangat manis jika cemberut seperti itu?" goda Yunho dengan senyum cassanova.

"JUNG YUNHOOOOO! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

.

.

.

"Aissh hyung! Bisakah kau menghentikannya?!"

"Apa?!"

"Jangan mencincang makan siangmu seperti itu, kau membuatku mual" gerutu Kibum yang tak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan sunbaenya itu.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan garpu dari genggaman tangannya hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring. Menatap tajam namja manis yang berstatus sebagai hobaenya itu dengan bibir terlipat sebal.

Kibum menghela nafas jengah, sejak bertemu dengan sunbae cantik satu itu pagi tadi, dia selalu dihadapkan dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Lupakan saja masalah itu hyung"

"MWO? TIDAK BISA! INI MASALAH HARGA DIRI BUMIIEE! HARGA DIRI!"

"Yah! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!"

"Emm.. mian… aku benar-benar bingung~"

"Tentang apa lagi? Kencan sabtu itu?"

"Salah satunya"

"Lalu?"

"Aku merasa Yunho tak menghargaiku sebagai seme-nya. Dia selalu bertindak sesuka hati. Menyentuhku sana-sini. Dan membuatku ketakutan setengah mati" jelas Jaejoong dengan kepala tertunduk. Tenggelam diantara kedua lengannya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, Kibum menggeleng prihatin.

"Namja seperti Yunho tak pantas menjadi uke-mu hyung"

"Lalu namja seperti apa yang pantas kujadikan uke?" tanya Jaejoong antusias. Menatap hobaenya penuh harap.

"Mmm…" Kibum berpikir keras. Mengaduk jus mangga miliknya. Hingga kebungkaman selama beberapa menit itu hilang saat bibir mungilnya mulai bersuara.

"Kurasa… tak ada satupun yang pantas menjadi uke-mu hyung"

Bagai dihantam tanker bermuatan gelondongan kayu jati curian dari Indonesia, seperti itulah rupa Jaejoong saat ini.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu hah?!"

"Lihat saja penampilanmu. Seme mana yang mempunyai rambut panjang sepertimu? Memiliki bola mata bulat dengan kadar kepolosan melebihi seorang nerd sekalipun. Dan lagi rajukan maut yang kerap hyung umbar tanpa sadar. Apa itu pantas dimiliki seorang seme haaaah~"

Ugh!

Jaejoong merengut kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut. Sebal mendengar kalimat Kibum yang terdengar begitu pedas bagi indera pendengarannya. Sedangkan namja manis itu hanya memutar bola matanya kala dihadapkan dengan tampang aegyo sang sunbae.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kurasa kau bisa merubah kebiasaanmu sedikit demi sedikit…"

Jaejoong terdiam. Mencerna kembali kalimat yang Kibum lontarkan. Lama-kelamaan iris coklat itu berbinar cerah. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong mengangguk berkali-kali. Dan berkata dia akan melakukannya. Yakin hasil terbaik tentu akan ia dapatkan.

'Meskipun aku tak yakin dengan hasilnya' tambah Kibum dalam hati. Menghela nafas, dan kembali menyesap jus mangga miliknya.

.

.

Bel berhenti berdering sejak 10 menit yang lalu, Jaejoong menghentakkan kaki jenjangnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu kelas. Melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada dengan bibir menyembul keluar. Manik permata itu berpendar pada satu sudut yang sedari tadi tak terlepas dari jangkauan bola mata indahnya.

Namja cantik itu mendengus jengah, kesal dibuat menunggu namja yang sedari tadi tak kunjung meninggalkan kelasnya. Menghela nafas, Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Menatap cerahnya cakrawala.

"Tidak apa-apa Kim Jaejoong, kau itu seme! Menunggu ukemu adalah hal yang wajar" gumamnya penuh keyakinan. Tak menyadari sosok lain tengah menatapnya aneh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jung Yunho, namja tampan itu menaikkan satu alis matanya. Mengejutkan Jaejoong yang sontak menyembunyikan kepalan jemari itu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Apa?" balik bertanya, hingga decakan khas Yunho meluncur begitu saja.

"Kau lama sekali" gerutu namja cantik itu. melangkah beriringan bersama dengan sosok tampan didekatnya. Menyusuri koridor yang mulai menyepi.

"Hmm… aku menerima panggilan dari satu temanku"

"Siapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Katakan padaku!"

"Hey!"

Yunho memekik saat Jaejoong menarik lengannya tiba-tiba. Kembali memandang paras ayu dengan hias semburat kekesalan itu. Terdiam dengan gema langkah yang tak lagi terdengar, Yunho menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Mendekatkan paras tampannya pada wajah ayu pemikat jiwanya itu.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Mwo?"

"Katakan kau cemburu, mudah bukan?"

"Aku tidak cemburu!" kembali menyembulkan bibirnya, Jaejoong membuang pandangannya begitu saja. Kesal menatap seringai menyebalkan yang Yunho tunjukan.

"Begitukah? Kau tahu, teman Amerikaku itu sangat seksi"

"Terserah!" seolah tak peduli, Jaejoong melangkah lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya mengulum senyum simpul.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah malas memasuki gerbang kediaman keluarga Jung. Satu dari dua tangannya menenteng kantung plastik berisi jajanan khas Jepang. Umma dan appanya baru saja pulang, dan memaksa namja cantik ini memberikan bingkisan manis pada keluarga itu. Mencoba mengabaikan perintah orang tuanya, namun death glare sang umma membuat nyali Jaejoong menciut seketika. Dan menerobos gerbang rumahnya sebelum tanda kasih sayang ia dapatkan.

Fiiiuuuh… Ryeowook bisa sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Key ahjumma…"

Sapaan Jaejoong hanya berbuah keheningan. Namja cantik itu melongokkan kepalanya kesegala penjuru, mencari keberadaan sosok yang tak kunjung ditemuinya.

"Changmin ah…" lagi, bibir mungilnya bersuara. Membawa langkah kakinya meniti anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

Samar, ia mendengar gemericik shower dari satu ruangan yang amat dikenalnya. Berpikir sesaat sebelum memutar kenop pintu, Jaejoong memutuskan menunggu sosok itu menyelesaikan aktifitasnya di dalam sana.

Pintu itu terbuka, sesosok namja dengan bathrobe putih yang teridentifikasi sebagai sang pemilik kamar terkejut dengan keberadaan Jaejoong di kamarnya.

"Apa aku mengejutkamu Minnie?"

"Aaah… yah"

"Hehehe… mianhe, aku tak menemukan siapapun dari tadi. Jadi aku masuk saja. Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak hyung. Malah aku senang, kebetulan sekali aku sedang kelaparan sekarang. Hyung mau memasak untukku kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku bisa memasak huum?"

"Itu… intuisi hyung!" tanggapnya gagap. Remaja jangkung itu mendekati Jaejoong, memutar tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua darinya, dan mendorong sosok cantik itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pokoknya sekarang hyung masak untukku, aku pakai baju dulu"

"Ehh tapi… ibumu dimana?"

"Belanja, aku benar-benar kelaparan hyung. Tolong ya!"

Blamm!

Jaejoong sempat menahan nafas saat pintu itu ditutup tepat didepan wajahnya. Mengrenyit heran dengan tingkah absurb putra bungsu keluarga Jung itu.

Disisi lain, Changmin tengah menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Menatap nanar satu sudut dimana meja belajarnya berada. Beruntung baginya tumpukan album foto yang Yunho titipkan padanya tak dilihat Jaejoong. Bisa kau bayangkan jika Jaejoong membuka album foto itu? Demi Tuhan, segala macam pose menggiurkan dan menggelikan namja cantik itu tersimpan didalamnya. Salahkan Jung Yunho yang teramat kurang kerjaan sampai harus menyewa seseorang hanya untuk memata-matai namja cantik itu beberapa hari sebelum kepindahannya di Korea ini.

Ckckck!

Cinta memang membutakan segalanya.

.

.

Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk dengan nasi goreng buatannya terkejut saat angin lembut menerpa cuping telinganya. Mencoba mengabaikan, ia kembali dibuat tersentak kala rahang tegas seseorang menopang nyaman dibahunya. Belum lagi sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkar dipinggang rampingnya, membuat namja cantik itu tak segan-segan mendaratkan kepalan tangannya tapat dipucuk kepala namja kurang kerjaan itu.

"Auuuhh!"

Jung Yunho, sosok yang dengan seenak hati mengganggu kesibukan Jaejoong mengaduh kesakitan. Melangkah mundur, menyingkir dari tubuh indah namja cantik itu.

"Kau mau merasakannya lagi Yunniee?"

"Tsk!"

Tak merespon, Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Jaejoong. Mengamati tiap gerakan cekatan namja cantik itu.

"Memasak untukku? Baik sekali…"

"Huh! Siapa yang memasak untukmu, aku melakukannya untuk Changmin. Tega sekali kau membuat dongsaengmu itu kelaparan"

"Anak itu memang tak pernah kenyang"

"Dan lagi, darimana kau hah? meninggalkan dongsaengmu begitu saja!"

Kembali mengulas senyum, Yunho merasa dadanya menghangat kala mendengar gerutuan khas ibu rumah tangga yang telah didengarnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah melamun huh?!" Jaejoong yang merasa tak dianggap melambaikan tangannya di depan paras tampan Yunho.

"Kau cantik…" gumam namja tampan itu sembari merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong merapat padanya.

"M-mau apa kau?" mencoba menghindar, Jaejoong mendorong dada bidang Yunho.

"Hyung… kau sudah pulang?"

Tepat saat itulah Changmin datang, menginterupsi niat sang hyung yang nyaris melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada sosok cantik dihadapannya.

"Yah… umma memintaku meninggalkannya, kau tahu wanita jika mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan bukan?"

"Umma kita namja hyung" balas bocah itu dengan tatapan aneh. Menggeleng prihatin pada candaan konyol yang Yunho lontarkan.

"Aaah… aku melupakan satu hal itu"

"Kau ini benar-benar… hnnn… Changminnie, ini makan siangmu"

"Heheee… gomawo Jae hyung"

Changmin mulai mencicipi masakan Jaejoong, sesekali jemarinya sibuk mengoyak jajanan yang teronggok dalam jangkauannya. Dua namja yang lebih tua darinya hanya menggelengkan kepala, sungguh takjub dengan nafsu makan bocah jangkung satu itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kunjungan teman Yunho hyung minggu depan?" Changmin kembali membuka suara, jengah dengan tatapan lapar Yunho yang tak hentinya menggoda Jaejoong.

"Hmm… Dia akan datang" balas pemuda itu singkat.

"Siapa yang datang?" Jaejoong menyela, cukup tertarik pada percakapan dua bersaudara ini.

"Teman Amerikaku yang seksi itu"

"K-kau…"

"Jangan dengarkan Yunho hyung, dia hanya menggodamu hyung"

"Aku tahu itu, mana mau gadis Amerika pada pemuda begajulan sepertinya" cibir namja cantik itu dengan tatapan remeh.

"Begajulan? Hey… kau tak tahu seberapa populernya aku disana bukan?"

"Benarkah? Huh! Aku meragukannya"

Changmin memutar bola matanya, kesal acara makan siangnya terganggu dengan debat tak penting yang terjadi tepat didepan matanya. Ck! Tak bisakah dua namja dihadapannya itu bersikap layaknya pria dewasa?

.

.

.

Sabtu yang tak diinginkanpun datang. Badai, kilat yang menyambar, banjir bandang, atau apapun yang dapat menghindarkan Jaejoong dari acara sore ini. Berharap satu dari keinginan konyol yang sempat memenuhi benaknya itu benar-benar terjadi. But… melihat langit yang kelewat cerah di atas sana, tentu Tuhan tak mengabulkan do'anya.

Dan see?

Kim Jaejoong benar-benar terjebak dalam kencan ini.

Menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama dengan Jung Yunho, dia yang awalnya dihantui perasaan was-was berlebihan mulai melebur dalam tuntutan itu. Terlebih saat Yunho memperlakukannya dengan baik, sangat baik. Dari menggandeng tanggannya, menggenggam jemarinya, dan tak menggodanya seperti apa yang kerap Yunho lakukan. Satu hal yang membuat rasa nyaman itu 'sedikit' Jaejoong akui.

"Apa kita akan pulang sekarang?"

"Kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?"

"Tidak. Aku lelah sekali, berputar-putar di Myeongdong membuat kakiku pegal. Kita pulang saja ya?" rengek Jaejoong dengan bibir mengerucut. Tak menatap Yunho, lebih memilih memandang kerlip bintang di langit malam.

Yunho terkekeh, memasang seatbelt yang membelit tubuhnya. Melirik Jaejoong sekilas sebelum mulai menjalankan mobil itu.

"Masih ada satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi. Bersabarlah…"

.

.

Blam!

"Huaaaah…" pekik Jaejoong sesaat setelah ia keluar dari Buggati Veyro Yunho.

Manik matanya berbinar cerah. Menengok kesegala arah, menengadahkan kedua tangannya dengan seulas senyum yang tak hilang dari bibir mungilnya.

Kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh dari naungannya, berserakan memenuhi taman kota. Yah.. hampir dua minggu sakura ini menunjukkan pesonanya. Dan kini ia nyaris kehilangan mahkota kebanggaannya.

Terbesit rasa tak rela di hati namja cantik itu, kala deru sang bayu menggetarkan kekokohannya. Gemeretak ranting pohon yang bercicit pelan cukup membuat sakura yang sangat digilainya tampak begitu rapuh, berjatuhan dan kini terpijak olehnya.

Hnn…

Menghela nafas, ia menengok kebelakang. Memandang Yunho yang tengah bersandar di kap mobil. Namja tampan itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Mengamati tingkah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

Pelan, Jaejoong berjalan menghampirinya. Eumm… lihat bibir yang terlipat kesal itu, menggemaskan bukan?

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho kala Jaejoong turut duduk manis disampingnya.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng, menutup kelopak matanya, dan menarik nafas panjang. Menggali wangi yang akan ia rindukan ini. Harum khas sakura yang terbaur dengan wangi parfum Yunho.

Tanpa ia sadari sudut peach ranum miliknya tertarik hingga menimbulkan satu lengkungan indah. Garis senyum tercantik yang pernah Yunho lihat.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya" gumam Jaejoong masih dengan mata terpejam.

Yunho tak merespon, jatuh kian dalam kala bibir mungil itu berbicara dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Lembut dan tak tepercik kekesalan yang tersimpan.

"Taman ini. Dulu kita sering menghabiskan waktu disini"

"Hmm… kau benar" tanggap Yunho sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya. Memandang semak belukar yang kini tampak begitu indah kala tertutup kelopak sang sakura.

"Kau tahu, sejak kepergianmu 12 tahun yang lalu aku sering menangis sendirian disini. Aku yang biasanya begitu tegar dan kuat, serasa tercabut dan terpisah dari akar yang menopangku"

Yunho tersenyum, tahu betul kebenaran cerita ini. Ryeowooklah yang kerap mengiriminya kabar tentang putra semata wayangnya itu. Satu yang tak Jaejoong ketahui, seberapa buruk keadaan Yunho diawal mereka terpisah. Terbayang dalam ingatannya, dia bagai dikirim dalam dunia antah berantah, tersudut diantara ribuan mata alien yang siap menyantapnya kala itu juga.

Tapi… saat berita keterpurukan Jaejoong sampai pada kedua telinganya, keinginannya untuk berubah timbul begitu saja.

Yunho yang pengecut dan selalu bergantung pada orang lain mati detik itu juga. Secara fisik dan mental ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih baik. Bak terlahir sebagai sosok lain dalam balutan raga yang sama.

Kepercayaan dirinya, jalan pikirannya, dan caranya menjalani kehidupan terlihat berubah jauh dari pertama kali ia menginjakkan kedua kakinya di tanah Amerika.

Tak ada Jung Yunho yang kerap merengek untuk meminta segala sesuatu yang dikehendakinya. Tak ada Jung Yunho yang akan menangis hanya karena tatapan mata lawan mainnya. Dan tak ada Jung Yunho dengan senyum polos bak malaikat kecil yang butuh perlidungan.

Hanya ada Jung Yunho dengan kepribadian sekuat dinding baja, dengan kilat tajam yang siap memburu pengancam jiwanya. Jung Yunho dengan karakter berbeda!

"Kau tahu, aku sangat kesal saat kau menonaktifkan emailmu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hah?"

Yunho kembali menoleh, menatap Jaejoong yang mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya" jawabnya enteng.

"Mwo?"

Jaejoong mendelik. Mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan namja tampan itu. Bersedekap dengan gerutuan kecil yang keluar dari peach ranumnya. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yunho, berkata seolah apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar.

Bagi Jaejoong itu tak masuk akal. Terpisah jejaran negara dan luasnya samudra, Yunho justru menutup akun email yang menjadi penghubung keduanya. Tak lagi mengiriminya kabar dan berhenti mengirim selca pertumbuhannya. Satu hal yang membuat Jaejoong begitu terkejut kala mereka bertemu beberapa hari lalu. Melihat Yunho yang amat berbeda dari bayangannya.

"Kubilang, aku melakukannya dengan sengaja" ujar Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau bosan padaku? Kau menemukan namja lain yang sanggup menjagamu melebihiku? Atau kau sibuk dengan puluhan yeojya yang tertipu pesonamu itu? Dan kau membuangku begitu saja!"

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang. Menstabilkan emosi yang meletup-letup dalam dada. Bola matanya memerah. Berkaca-kaca, dan nyaris meloloskan tetes bening kesedihannya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping kala tiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Yunho.

Puing yang berserakan itu seakan menusuk organ dalam tubuhnya. Jaejoong sendiri tak mengerti, sekembalinya teman kecilnya itu, kenapa baru sekarang ia sanggup meledakkan segala nyeri yang telah lama ia pendam?

Sesungguhnya yang jauh lebih hancur sejak mereka terpisah bukanlah Yunho, sosok yang teramat tegar semasa mereka bersamalah orangnya. Dia yang merasa tak dibutuhkan dan dibuang tanpa penjelasan.

Bisa kau bayangkan rasa sakit yang Jaejoong terima?

Yunho berdiri tegap tepat dihadapan Jaejoong yang kini menunduk sedih. Bahu namja cantik itu bergetar. Isakan kecil jatuh begitu saja, tanpa memikirkan ego serta harga diri yang selalu ia banggakan karena status seme yang ia sandang.

Saat lengan kekar Yunho terulur pada puncak kepalanya, Jaejoong tak juga membawa paras berurai air mata itu menatap balik sang sumber kesedihan. Hingga jepitan lembut jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Yunho memaksa pemuda cantik itu menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya.

Yunho mengusap air mata yang membasahi paras pujaan hatinya. Menyingkirkan beberapa helai kelopak sakura dari surai panjang namja cantiknya. Bibirnya mulai berucap kala ia merasa bulir Kristal bening tak lagi menimbun keelokan paras Jaejoong.

"Aku melakukannya agar aku melupakanmu, tak menangis lagi setiap kali membaca emailmu. Aku ingin berubah menjadi dewasa tanpa rasa ketergantunganku padamu. Mandiri menjalani takdirku. Dan saat aku kembali, aku akan menjadi sosok yang pantas untuk melindungimu. Sanggup merengkuhmu dengan segala kemampuanku. Aku melakukannya hanya untukmu, segala pusat perhatianku hanya tertuju padamu. Dari segala hal yang kulakukan kaulah satu-satunya alasanku. Tak ada namja lain, maupun yeojya yang kau anggap dapat menggantikan posisimu sebagai poros utamaku"

Lagi…

Tetes bening itu menjejaki pipi mulusnya. Kalimat Yunho yang begitu tulus, lembut, penuh kehati-hatian dalam tiap pelafalan membuat ganjalan dalam hati Jaejoong meleleh saat itu juga. Tak terpikir sebelumnya, Yunho melakukan hal itu semata-mata hanya karenanya.

Dan kini, setelah kejelasan ia dapatkan, seakan mampu menciptakan roh sakura tensendiri dalam hatinya. Tumbuh lebat dengan kelopak merah muda yang teramat cantik untuk dijabarkan menggunakan sebait kalimat manis.

Bak slide sebuah film yang kembali terulang, dengan segala kelembutanYunho kembali mengecup kelopak matanya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Berulang-ulang hingga tetes bening itu tak mengganggunya menyelami paras penuh pesona sosok dihadapannya.

Lewat tatapan mata itu, lewat sentuhan hangatnya, Jaejoong tahu Yunho tak main-main dengan kalimatnya. Yunho saat ini bukanlah Yunho super mesum yang kerap menggodanya. Bukan pula Yunho dengan segala kearogansian yang melekat samar dalam kesehariannya. Kini hanya ada Jung Yunho yang begitu tulus padanya.

Dan saat garis tipis itu jatuh tepat diatas peach ranumnya, kepakan camar seolah membawa keduanya melayang diudara. Mengarungi birunya samudra, terhisap dalam timbunan emas dan permata.

Berbeda...

Berapa kali bibir mungilnya di klaim pemuda tampan itu hmm? Namun baru kali inilah ia merasakan letupan kebahagiaan yang tak sanggup ia jabarkan.

Indah dan begitu berkesan.

Lumatan-lumatan yang keduanya lakukan seakan menggetarkan malam. Memaksa sang bulan tertutup awan, merendah dengan segala kebahagiaan yang tengah ia saksikan.

Dan tentu, Jung Yunholah sang pembuat jalan. Membimbing namja dalam rengkuhan lengan kekar itu mengikuti tiap gerakan yang ia lakukan.

Desisan lirih, kecipak khas yang tercipta, dan tautan erat keduanya membuat Jaejoong mendorong pelan dada bidang Yunho. Bergelut dalam bidang yang tak pernah ia lakukan membuat gemerisik semak belukar seolah menertawakannya.

"Hhh… aku… takhh… hhhhs… bisa bernafashh…" cicitnya lirih.

Yunho tersenyum. Mengerti, namun tak mau berhenti. Kini bukan cherry semerah darah itu yang menjadi jajahannya, melainkan leher jenjang Jaejoong yang membuatnya begitu tergoda untuk menyesap manis yang hendak direguknya.

Dan lenguhan samar yang bertabrakan dengan deruan sang bayu kembali menguak keheningan. Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong. Menjadikan kap mobil sporty dengan harga milyaran Won itu sebagai penopang tubuh keduanya. Kembali mereguk manis yang tak pernah bosan ia rasa. Menyesapnya, menggigitnya, dan mengeksplor segala yang ada pada poros utamanya.

Diantara gelap malam, lenguhan dan pekikan kenikmatan membahana dalam ekslusive car itu. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di dalamnya. Hanya dengan decitan ban mobil yang menggencet tanah taman itulah kita dapat menyimpulkan jawaban. Tak masalah, karena sejak awal benang merah telah mengikat keduanya.

.

.

—oO YunJae is Real Oo—

.

.

"Saranghae…" satu kalimat singkat dan kecupan kilat Yunho daratkan di bibir mungil Jaejoong. Satu hal wajib yang harus ia lakukan setiap hari.

Yunho menarik kursi tepat disamping namja chingunya. Menggenggam jemarinya dan mengecup punggung tangan itu berkali-kali.

"Dimana Kibum? Bukankah aku memintamu menungguku disini bersamanya?"

"Dia sedang ketoilet, lalu mana teman Amerikamu itu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Melongok kesegala penjuru kafe.

"Sebentar lagi dia juga masuk"

"Hello…" sapa seorang pemuda tinggi dengan badan gempal serta senyum menawan yang tertuju pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu turut menyunggingkan senyum sembari mengamati paras namja yang telah Yunho jemput dari bandara.

"Ah! Annyeong… Kim Jaejoong imnida, seme Jung Yunho" balasnya ramah.

Diam…

Namja dengan lesung pipi itu, Choi Siwon, menatap Yunho seolah berkata 'kau-menjadi-ukenya?' dan hanya dibalas Yunho dengan anggukan singkat. Membenarkan status konyol itu kembali Jaejoong umbar. Yah... Selama Jaejoong mengerang, mendesah, dan menyebut namanya, menikmati apapun yang Yunho lakukan padanya, namja tampan satu ini tak peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

Hnn…

Siwon berdecak lirih kala senyum mesum Yunho terlihat tanpa disadari pemiliknya. Ia kembali fokus pada Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya polos.

"Choi Siwon. Nice to meet you sweety" Siwon menjabat tangan Jaejoong. Entah apa yang hendak dilakukannya, hingga Yunho dengan tak berperasaan menggeplak lengan kekar namja tampan itu begitu saja.

Siwon menyunggingkan senyum misterius, dan berlaku seolah tak terjadi sesuatu. Hingga sosok yang tak ia kenal berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Namja manis itu, Kim Kibum, hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau lama sekali Bummie..."

"Mian hyung, umma menghubungiku tadi, jadi aku—"

"Choi Siwon! Nice to meet you pretty" sela pemuda tampan itu dengan uluran tangan yang terarah pada sang namja manis.

Kibum mendesah, menekan kekesalannya saat namja asing yang ia dengar besar di Amerika itu menyebutnya cantik. Ia menerima jabatan tangan Siwon dengan bibir tipis yang turut menyebutkan jati dirinya.

"Kim Kibum imni—"

Cup!

Kibum membeku dengan tampang horror, kala bibir Siwon mendarat manis di pipi kanannya. Menyentuh sedikit ujung bibirnya. Dia yang tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu tentu sangat terkejut. Terlebih tatapan pengunjung kafe yang terarah padanya, cukup membuat mood Kibum memburuk seketika. Ditatapnya Choi Siwon dengan semburat api neraka yang terpancar dari retina matanya.

"Don't you dare to touch me again, pervert!"

Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kibum sebelum kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi. Mengabaikan panggilan Jaejoong dan tak menoleh lagi. Gerutuan khas yeojya yang dicuri ciumannya turut menemani tiap langkah yang ia ambil.

Dan didalam sana, Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala. Hingga kalimat Siwon yang terucap setelah insiden itu membuat pijar sekelam arang miliknya melebar sempurna.

"Kau tahu Yun, kutarik kembali kalimatku yang mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang menarik disini. Kuputuskan akan kembali ke Korea, dan menjadi siswa pindahan di sekolahmu. Fufufufufu…"

.

.

END!

.

.

Mianhe membuat readers menunggu lama*bow*. FF saya beneran dihapus admin, kekekeke… jadi saya publish lagi saja. Dan ini adalah part terakhir, ada yang tahu apa inti cerita ini? Jung Yunho memang tak mempermasalahkan status seme-uke di FF ini, sengaja sih… intinya dia hanya ingin mencintai dan dicintai. Mengecewakan memang, tapi tetep jangan lupa kritik dan saran readers yah?

.

BlaueFee : Part kemaren saya salah tulis nama chingu ya? Ini masih salah nggak? Jeongmal mianhaeyo, maklum yak… saya manusia biasa. Ngerasa bersalah banget sampe review chingu doang yang saya inget *plak*. Sekali lagi, maafin saya yah^^

kiki : Jae unnie sampe akhir masih kekeuh ama statusnya, kkkkee… tp kan kita tahu siapa yang mendominasi dalam hubungan itu. fufufufu *smirk* gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ne?

Sri : Ini udah dilanjut chingu, gomawo reviewnya*bow*

Yamamoto Akane : hehe… terimakasih udah nyempetin review, dan suka ama cerita ini. review lagi ne? *wink*

Qhia503 : Hu'um chingu, FF ini sempet kehapus. Terus aku publish lagi. Gomawo udah mau nyempetin ninggalin jejak. Review lagi ne? *bow*

meyy-chaan : ini sudah ada lanjutannya, gomawo sudah ninggalin jejak di part sebelumnya *bow*. review lagi ne?

EvilmagnaeMin : yup! Jae unnie emg sok seme disini, padahal aslinya polos banget. Kkkee… gomawo udah ninggalin jejak^^

Black Snow : republish gegara dihapus ama admin, mangkanya republish lagi. Kan masih ada hutang di part ini, hhhee… gomawo udah review, review lagi ne? *bow*

irengiovanny : kkkee.. lucu? Padahal ga ditekanin genre humor lhoh… syukur deh kalo emg chingu terhibur. Gomawo udah ninggalin jejak^^

arin loph yunjae : ini sudah dilanjut chinguu^^ tinggalin jejak lagi ne? gomawo *bow*

Hibiki Kurenai : kkkeee… chingu bener, Jae unni kan dari dulu emg uke sejati. Gomawo udah ninggalin jejak *bow*

meirah.1111 : nah… itulah dia chingu, FF saya dihapus ama admin. Jadi review chingu ama yang lain juga ikutan ilang. Gomawo ne, udah ninggalin jejak. Review lagi yak? Wkwkwk

mrshelmet : FF saya kena hapus, mangkanya direpublish lagi. Kalo ga ada tanggungan part ini mungkin ga aku publish lagi *ditoyor readers*. gomawo udah ninggalin jejak^^

rie yunnie bear : ratednya tetep T, chingu mau yang rated M apa? Kkkkee… gomawo udah ninggalin jejak^^ review lagi ne?

Nara-chan : FF-ku yang waktu itu dihapus ama admin, jadinya publish ulang. Gomawo Nara-chan, situ dari FF pertama tetep mau ninggalin jejak. Senengnyaaa *hug*. review lagi ne? *bow*

diitactorlove : ini udah dilanjut chingu, gomawo udah ninggalin jejak *bow* review lagi ne? *winkwink*

stephannie carolina : ini lanjutannya chingu^^ gomawo buat review chingu*bow*

thepaendeo : yup, kena hapus admin. Hehehe… gomawo buat reviewnya^^ review lagi ne? *bow*

.

dan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review waktu itu, mian saya ga inget satu persatu. Tapi semua review dibaca kok, jeongmal gomawo*deepbow*

sampai jumpa lagi^^


End file.
